Kaido Ryuzaki
Kaido Ryuzaki (街道 竜崎, Kaidō Ryūzaki) is a wizard hailing from an alternate timeline of Earth Land's future, having used the Eclipse Gate to travel back in time with the hopes of finding out what caused his world to become the way it is. Hailed as one of the strongest fighters in his era, he was specifically chosen to undergo this task alone, as a way to ensure that the timeline doesn't suffer any damage from having to many non-natives in the past. Although a time traveler, Kaido was actually born in the year X833, by the time he reached his destination, he had traveled more than 43 years back into the past, bringing only his skills and whatever knowledge the future has regarding past events and important figures in history, memorizing everything in order to better blend in. In his world, Kaido is the last remaining user of Dragon Slayer Magic, having been taught by the last surviving Dragon from his era. As the only living Dragon Slayer that didn't die from years of violence and combat, Kaido is regarded as the most extraordinarily powerful wizard of his generation, a feat that has earned him the right to use one of the legendary armors of myth, the "Armor of Duel Fates" (決闘運命の鎧, Kettō unmei no yoroi). During his time in the past, in order to prevent anybody from finding out his true name, he refers to himself under a fake alias of Kai Suzaki (会須崎, Kai Suzaki). Appearance Kai Suzaki Disguise Kaido is a tall, rather muscular 28 year old male, often times regarded as being handsome and possessing rather appealing complexion. He has long blue hair that nearly reaches his waist and bright blue eyes. When arriving to the past, Kaido, wanting to blend in, removes all of his armor and stores it into another dimension in a similar fashion in which Requip magic functions, all in order to avert any attention to himself. His outfit consists of a blue shirt with brown stitching around his chest, complete with prominent, brownish belt tied around his waist held together with stitching as well. He wears grey pants and brown shaolin leg wraps, while noticeably tying both his arms with white bandages. When using this outfit, he always refers to himself as "Kai Suzaki" when talking to others or in public. While wearing this disguise, Kaido bans himself from using his Dragon Slayer Magic, only using magic trinkets and fake Fire Magic to fight, its his way of keeping as little attention to himself, mainly from other wizards and government organizations such as the Magic Council, Alvarez Empire, guilds and all their like. These cloths also hide any visible evidence that he is from the future, making look like some plain wizard from the current era he lives in, making him less conspicuous. True Appearance When fighting an incredibly powerful opponent, or continuing his mission in the past, Kaido summons his true attire, the Armor of Duel Fates (決闘運命の鎧, Kettō unmei no yoroi) and dons it in it's full, unrestrained glory. The Armor of Duel Fates is unimaginably georgos, appearing as if made completely out of gold, it has a tremendous amount of detail carved onto it with depth to the metal, decorated with engraved patterns, and the appearance of polished shine is always present. In order to keep his double-life functioning, Kaido wears a helmet in order to keep his face obscured Personality Synopsis History Equipment Armor of Duel Fates (決闘運命の鎧, Kettō unmei no yoroi): Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magic Abilities Magical Prowess Space Magic Requip Training in the Future, Kaido got his hands on |-| Phantom Joker Armor = Phantom Joker Armor '''(ファントム騎士の鎧, Fantomu kishi no yoroi): A special armor set he acquired when exploring the destroyed ruins of the city of Crocus, this armor is comprised of dark blue magic fabric and white metallic armor guards covering most of his body. From his research, the armor was specifically developed by the Magic Council with the intentions of handling and countering the effect of Black Art Magic. The Phantom Joker armor is capable of shielding Kaido from any incoming black art magic attacks as well as word off curses, absorbing them in order to condense them into magic energy for Kaido to use. However, due to absorbing magic with such malcontent being used to fuel these spells, the longer he inhabits the suit of armor, the more aggressive and violent he becomes. This becomes more and more evident by the level of dark red aura and magic rings being generated around his body, |-| Star Crusader Armor = '''Star Crusader Armor (スター十字軍の鎧, Sutā jūjigun no yoroi): |-| Berserk Beast Armor = Berserk Beast Armor (ベルセルクビーストアーマー, Beruserukubīsutoāmā): |-| King Crimson Armor = King Crimson Armor (キング・クリムゾンの鎧, Kingu kurimuzon no yoroi) |-| Blasphemer's Cursed Armor = Blasphemer's Cursed Armor (不信心呪われた鎧, Fushinjin norowa reta yoroi) |-| Divine Dragon Emperor Armor = Divine Dragon Emperor Armor (ディヴァインドラゴンエンペラーアーマー, Divu~aindoragon'enperāāmā): |-| Destiny The END Armor = Destiny The END Armor (デスティニーザ・ENDアーマー, Desutinīza endo āmā): Twilight Dragon Slayer Magic Light As a Twilight Dragon Slayer, Kaido is able to use it's sub-category magic ability of light in order to interact and manipulate all of it's aspects, characteristics, and properties with his magic. when utilizing the light aspects of his Dragon Slayer Magic, Kaido's armor shines an even brighter shade gold, signifying his use of Light Magic, this allows him to control and create light from either his own body or by gathering the light particles from the surrounding area and absorbing it through his armor, increasing the intensity and purity of the light taken in. While in this form, he can bend light to his every whim, shaping it and molding it in a similar fashion to Molding Magic, creating a wide selection of tools ranging from weapons, items, and devices in order to give himself an edge over his opponent. With his ability and natural talent with his magic, he is actually able to adopt the natural characteristics of light in order to achieve feats that defy logic itself, such as being able to become an intangible being of light in order for physical attacks and spells to pass right through him, thus nullifying them. Kaido is capable of elevating the temperature and intensity of light to any level he wishes, transforming what were once gentle rays of light into catastrophic forces of destruction able to pierce through flesh and bone. This skill is also applicable to his light-based magic attacks, increasing their power and magic volume should he encounter any obstacles ij his way that prove to difficult to handle. Just like any Dragon Slayer, Kaido is capable of devouring both natural light and light-based magic spells, Darkness When darkness magic in tandem with his Dragon Slayer Magic, not only do his magic abilities change, but his appearance is altered dramatically as well. When consuming darkness, his armor changes from gold to a dark purple, while his hair darkens from a once bright shade of blue to a shadowy black. with his bare hand.]] Light Negation: Twilight T/B Theme Songs Main Theme TB Battle Theme TB Full Power Theme TB Trivia * "Kaido" (街道) means road or highway, while "Ryu" (リュ) means dragon. His name can translate to "Dragon's Road." * This is my first Dragon Slayer character. * Inspiration came from Trunks from DBZ and Impulse from Young Justice. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers